Mengenal Anak
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Akhirnya buat cerita dari reviewer aku di cerita Tukar Tubuh' Ini cerita dibuat dari request sama Ehe. Terima kasih atas idenya. Killua x FemGon dan OC Kallua dan Killia sebagai anak mereka Tentu aja cerita Tukar tubuh' ama cerita ini, AUnya beda


Pagi hari saat ini sedang cerah, dimana Killua, sang suami ganteng yang punya istri cantik dan punya putra ganteng dan jenius beserta putrinya yang manis. Ditambah dengan mempunyai rejeki melimpah tentu aja membuat Killua merasa kehidupannya sangat klop. Tapi tak disangka kalo hari ini bakal hancur hari kehidupannya.

Dimulai dari dirinya yang seperti biasa sedang duduk minum kopi dan memakan sarapan dari istri tercinta, Gon yang sedang mencuci piring sambil bersenandu riang yang membuatnya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kallua, putra mereka berumur 12 tahun bergabung juga ke meja makan dan memakan sarapan.

Killua yang merupakan ayah penyayang dan perhatian pun memulai percakapan ayah-anak yang ditunggu-tunggu (?)

"Kall, hari ini kamu masih ada rapat sekolah ya?" tanya Killua sambil ngelirik Kallua yang sedang mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Um.. iya" ucap Kallua tanpa melihat ayahnya dan langsung membaca bukunya. Tentu aja, hal ini membuat Killua sedikit mengangkat alis matanya dengan perilaku cuek bebek ini.

"Sudah menyiapkan materinya?" tanya Killua lagi, mengharapkan jawaban panjang.

"Sudah" ucap Kallua pendek.

Oke, hati Killua pun rasanya retak mendengar jawaban pendek itu. Emang sih, dia ada salah karena pekerjaan perusahaannya membuat dia sering pergi lebih cepat daripada anak-anaknya ke sekolah dan agak susah meluangkan waktu buat anak-anak tercinta, tapi kan hari ini dia akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktunya, kok malah dicuekin?

Gak lama kemudian, Killia pun bergabung juga ke lingkaran keluarga (?). Putrinya yang manis ini pun akhirnya membuat Killua mencoba untuk bicara padanya.

"Killia, bagaimana sekolahnya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Killua dengan senyum.

Killia yang ngeliat ayahnya pun hanya tersenyum sebelum mengedipkan matanya dan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Killia dengan riang sebelum pergi dengan langkah senang "Aku pergi ya, gak usah sarapan" Killia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Killua yang mematung.

"Ah, aku juga" ucap Kallua ketika melihat jam tangan dan menghabiskan sarapan dengan cepat sebelum bergegas pergi "Sampai jumpa Papa, Mama"

Dengan itu pun kedua anaknya meninggalkan sang ayah pergi ke sekolah. Gon yang akhirnya selesai mencuci piring pun pergi ke meja makan dan terkejut melihat suaminya sedang mematung ke arah pintu.

"Eh, kenapa Killua?" tanya Gon yang bingung melihat keadaan mengenaskan (?) dari suaminya itu sebelum melihat meja makan dan arah pintu "Kallua dan Killia sudah berangkat? Cepat sekali dan Killia juga tidak sarapan?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu, Killua hanya menoleh ke arah istrinya dengan wajah sedih dan ada air mata yang membuat Gon terkejut.

"GOOONNNN!"Teriak Killua dengan pilu sebelum meluk Gon dan akhirnya jadi mewek "Napa anak-anak kita berubah? Putra Putri termanis dan tak asin (?) milik kita malah jadi beda sama sekali! Killia jadi nyimpan rahasia dan Kallua jadi cuek! Napa Gon!? KENAPA!?"

Gon hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan menghela nafas sambil mikir `Wah, ini penyakit khawatir ama anak udah mulai kambuh nih'

"Aapaa yang terjadddiiiii! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Killua pun mulai menggila sampai-sampai Gon harus menenangkan suaminya dan membawanya ke kamar dan tak lupa menelpon perusahaan kalo Killua gak masuk. Apalagi mendadak badan Killua jadi panas dan pingsan.

Pas Kallua ama Killia balik dari sekolah pun jadi kaget melihat ayah mereka masih panas dan rasanya tidak sadar diri tapi masih menggumam "kenapa…kenapa"

"Ma, apa Papa tidak apa-apa? Mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?"ucap Kallua saat merasa panas ayahnya itu benar-benar tinggi.

"Eng, sudah diperiksa dokter pribadi tadi tapi katanya tidak ada masalah. Tapi kalau panasnya tidak turun besok, itu baru sudah harus dibawa ke rumah sakit" ucap Gon yang juga khawatir akan keadaan suaminya.

"Kok Papi bilang`kenapa…kenapa' terus-terusan sih?" ucap Killia bingung "stress karena kerjaannya?"

`Yang bener tuh stress karena kalian!' Pikir Gon sambil mijit samping kepalanya `Dasar ayah yang punya children-complex!'

"Moga aja, tidak apa-apa" ujar Gon pelan sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk menurunkan panas suaminya dengan mengompresnya semalaman.

Esok paginya kemudian, Gon pun bangun pagi-pagi dan reflex melihat suaminya, takut kalo dia masih panas, apalagi gak makan siang dan makan malam kemarin karena masih gak sadar. Saat mata Gon tertuju ke suaminya-

"KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak Kallua dan Killia pun bangun dengan kagetnya, mendengar sang ibu berteriak dengan kerasnya bagaikan menggunakan toa giga (?). Kallua yang gak apa-apa bangun pagi pun mulai cepat berlari ke kamar orang tua mereka sementara Killia yang gak suka bangun pagi mulai terkantuk kantuk dan sampai nabrak dinding berkali-kali kemudian akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar orang tua mereka dengan cara ngesot yang membuat Kallua menunggu Killia di depan pintu karena khawatir dengar suara benturan dan akhirnya punya tampang horror setelah melihat Killia bagai suster ngesot.

"Killia! Kuatkan dirimu!" ucap Kallua panik ke arah suster ngesot –coret- adiknya yang lagi dalam keadaan tragis.

Akhirnya Killia pun mengibas rambutnya ke belakang dan mencoba untuk mengucek ngucek mata saking matanya masih merem, tampangnya langsung jadi normal. Nampak seperti imouto yang kawaii (adik perempuan yang imut) yang membuat Kallua juga merapikan rambutnya dan piyamanya, tampak sangat cool.

Setelah mereka punya penampilan oke, akhirnya mereka membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sang ibu dengan pandangan shock di ranjang dan ada seorang bocah berambut silver mirip mereka yang lagi membelakangi Kallua dan Killia.

"Buset, Mi! Emang Papi lagi sakit, tapi gak usah jadi pedofil saking nafsunya!" ucap Killia yang sangat mengetahui dunia orang dewasa.

Beda ama Kallua yang polos bagai domba, hanya bisa gak ngerti kenapa ada anak gak dikenal yang punya warna rambut mirip mereka di ranjang orang tuanya? Dan dimana ayah mereka? Kok ngilang?!

"Hey Kall,Killia!" Anak itu pun sontak balik badan yang membuat Kallua dan Killia terkejut "Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak!"

Gimana mereka gak terkejut!? Wong penampilan anak itu mirip banget ama ayah mereka! Rambutnya pendek spiky silver dan mata sapphire. Mirip sekali pas ayah mereka berumur 12 tahun yang ada di foto album.

"Kok, dia mirip Papa pas umur 12 tahun?" Ucap Kallua dengan terkejut.

"Bener- bener dah" Killia mulai bengong "Mami sempat-sempatnya punya nafsu pas Papi gak ada, langsung nyari orang yang mirip Papi, meski umurnya jauh beda"

Muka Gon pun langsung merah dan akhirnya sadar sambil teriak ke Killia "BUKAN BEGITU!"

"Gw ini ayah kalian berdua, tahu!" ucap bocah yang ternyata Killua 100% "Pas bangun entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini!"

"Eh!?" Kallua langsung sedikit lompat "Benar-benar Papa!?"

"Eh!?" Killia pun shock juga "Jadi bukan karena Mami nyari pengganti Papi sampe jadi pedofil!?"

"KILLIA! JELAS- JELAS BUKAN BEGITU!" ucap Gon dengan marah plus malu "HAL SEPERTI ITU GAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!"

"Oya, pedofil tuh apa?" tanya Kallua sambil melihat Killia.

Killia yang lupa betapa polosnya kakak dia pun mulai menggeleng-geleng kepala "Ohh, bukan apa-apa"

"A-aku tiba-tiba jadi kecil begini… Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!?" ucap Killua pas ngeliat dirinya mengenakan pakaiannya yang muat, sekarang jadi longgar.

"Tapi.." Kallua pun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menaruh tangannya di dahi ayahnya "Panas Papa sudah turun, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

`Gak apa-apa gimana?' Pikir Killua dengan horror `Gak mungkin gw bakal kecil seperti ini seumur hidup kan?! Plus, gak mungkin gw biarin istri gw jadi shota-complex dan anak gw jadi gak ada sosok ayah yang bisa dibanggakan!'

"Wah" ucap Killia kagum "Kakak jauh lebih tinggi daripada Papa! Padahal di umur yang sama"

Ucapan itu langsung menohok Killua dengan tajamnya, melihat emang putranya sangat tinggi di umur 12 yang nampak seperti umur 16 tahun. Untung aja dia sekarang masih lebih tinggi 2 inchi dibandingkan dengan Killia secara Killia juga lumayan tinggi di usianya.

"Ma, mending aku sama Killia mandi dulu untuk bersiap untuk bersekolah" ucap Kallua mencoba untuk meringankan suasana.

"Benar juga. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang sangat tidak biasa" ucap Gon dengan sweatdrop.

Yah, akhirnya Gon pun menjalani tugas seperti biasa beserta dengan Kallua dan Killia pergi ke sekolah dengan biasa. Tinggal Killua yang tidak bisa menjalani hari dengan biasa.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!?" ucap Killua sambil melihat dirinya di cermin, benar-benar seperti kembali di sosok dulu.

Gon pun jadi simpati melihat suaminya sekarang jadi anak kecil "Entahlah, tapi tidak ada bisa yang kamu lakukan, kan?"

Killua pun berpikir kalau memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Istrinya sedang membantunya berbicara dengan manajer perusahaan dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan secara kedua anak-anaknya juga sedang bersekolah.

Tunggu, sekolah?

Dengan cepat, Killua pun langsung punya seringai.

Gon yang melihat seringai suaminya pun langsung tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak baik di pikiran suaminya itu tapi gak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Killua pun langsung dengan semangat pergi ke kamar Kallua, seingatnya Kallua ada baju sekolah dia dulu sebagai sampel dibeli agar bisa dibuat size miliknya. Untung saja baju itu masih ada dan di dalam kotak jadi bersih untuk dipakai. Killua pun tersenyum, saat melihat di cermin kalau bajunya itu pas sekali di tubuhnya.

Sontak, Gon pun jadi kaget saat melihat Killua mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Killua? Kenapa kamu memakai seragam Kallua?" ucap Gon bingung pas melihat penampilan baru suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja" Killua mulai tersenyum "Aku akan pergi ke sekolah!"

"Haa…?" ucap Gon bengong saat mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

Killua tersenyum "Kalo aku ke sekolah, aku akan bisa melihat anak-anak dan mengetahui kehidupan sosial mereka" Killua pun pergi ke luar "Aku pergi ya, sayang! Bye!"

Gon pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menyaksikan suaminya pergi but ngecek keadaan anak-anak.

Emang sih dia cemburu juga, tapi yang lebih penting, apa gak apa-apa begitu?

Yah, moga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Killua pun pergi ke sekolah dan melihat – lihat sekolah dimana Kallua dan Killia belajar. Pas Killua datang, ternyata sudah jam istirahat pertama, jadi banyak yang ngeliat Killua dan dengan suksesnya membuat banyak cewek-cewek terpesona.

"Psst, siapa dia? Murid baru?"

"Entah, tapi dia mirip ama Kallua, si murid kelas satu itu"

"Saudara mereka? Tapi dia tampan banget!"

"KYAAA! MOGA DIA SINGLE!"

`Gak! Gw udah menikah n punya anak! Gw gak butuh pengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga gw! Jangan merusak dan jangan dirusak!' Pikir Killua sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan kesal.

"Eh… Papa?"

Sontak Killua pun melihat Kallua yang menatapnya dengan shock.

"Ke.. Kenapa.. Kenapa Papa ada disini!?" Kallua pun melihat penampilan ayahnya "Kenapa pake seragam itu!?"

"Oh, hai Kallua" Killua langsung senyum, wajar deh secara dia bisa melihat putranya

"Papa! Aku masih ada rapat! Kenapa Papa harus kemari!?" Ucap Kallua dengan panik sambil melihat sekeliling dan-

"Oh ketua, persiapan rapatnya sudah dimulai" Ucap seseorang dan kemudian melihat Killua "Siapa dia?"

"I-Ini.. itu" ucap Kallua panik sebelum Killua menyela.

"Oh, aku Kiru, sepupu Kallua. Salam kenal" ucap Killua memperkenalkan diri.

"Sepupu?" ucap sesorang itu dengan bingung.

"Kiru!?" kali ini Kallua yang bengong.

"Aku diminta Kallua untuk membantu rapat sebagai asisten. Tidak masalah kan?" ucap Kiru yang merupakan Killua dengan senyum.

"Err, baiklah. Ayo kita ke ruang rapat" ucap seseorang itu sambil mengantar jalan.

"Tunggu! Kok begini sih!?" ucap Kallua dengan tatapan tak percaya ke Killua.

"Sudah-sudah" ucap Killua sambil jinjit dan menaruh satu tangan ke pundak Kallua "Gak ada masalah kan?"

`Seandainya begitu' Pikir Kallua sambil akhirnya pergi ke ruang rapat bersama `Kiru'

Rapat pun berjalan dengan lancar dimana Killua menggangguk bangga akan anaknya memberikan laporan dan presentasi dengan tepat dan professional. Kemudian, saat topic tentang festival pun mulai dikeluarkan, Killua mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Jadi proses festival ini butuh pembagian dana, catatan laporan, voting dari murid dan juga kemudian…" ucapan Kallua terpotong saat ada anggota yang langsung nimbrung.

"Oke, kita mengerti ketua" ucap salah satu anggota dengan malasnya "Dan ketua yang mempersiapkan itu semua, bukan? Seperti biasa"

Tunggu… apa!?

Amarah Killua seakan memuncak. Apa-apaan ini anggota semua nyerahin tugas mereka ke putranya buat dia kerjain sendiri, apa maksud mereka melakukan ini!?

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti. Akan aku siapkan semua dalam 3 hari berikutnya" ujar Kallua yang kelihatannya santai.

Tapi Killua tidak tertipu, dia bisa merasakan betapa terbebannya putranya itu mendapat tugas sebanyak itu. Pantas saja putranya itu sering banget ngerjain tugas, ternyata karena anggota - anggota yang gak bertanggung jawab!

BRAK!

Semua orang dia kelas pun terkejut mendengar suara keras tiba-tiba. Apalagi Kallua yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, secara ayahnya baru saja memukul meja milik ketua (alias punya dia) dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Padahal itu meja merupakan meja marmer yang dijamin kuat tapi kalah oleh kekuatan Killua yang mampu retakin ntu permukaan meja. Alhasil Kallua pun sedih melihat mejanya retak, padahal dia harusnya sedih karena takut kalo kepalan tangan ayahnya yang retak karena mukulin ntu meja marmer.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!? Menyerahkan semua tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab kalian semua ke **PUTRA-KU**!" Ucapan itu pun langsung membuat Kallua tegang secara ayahnya baru saja ngamuk dan mengatakan dia putra-nya dengan capslock dan bold yang dijamin membuat bingung "Kerjakan tugas kalian sendiri! Putraku sudah merasa terbeban dengan segala perkara dan kalian malah menambah!? APA-APAAN KALIAN-"

Ucapan Killua pun terputus akibat Kallua langsung memegang ayahnya dari belakang dan berusaha menggeret ayahnya keluar. Killua mencoba untuk meronta, tapi Kallua yang jauh lebih besar darinya membuat Killua kesusahan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Maaf mengganggu! Saya teringat akan urusan dengan sepupu-ku jadi tolong lanjutkan tanpaku!" ucap Kallua dengan kata terakhir (?) sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan rapat dan tentu saja, masih menggeret ayahnya.

Sesudah cukup jauh dari ruangan rapat, Killua pun protes setelah dilepas oleh Kallua.

"Jangan hentikan aku, Kall! Aku harus memberi pelajaran ke mereka!" ucap Killua dengan nada benci di setiap umpatan dan bakal pergi kembali ke ruang rapat, kalo tidak dengan Kallua yang kembali menahannya.

"Papa ini apa-apaan sih!?" Bentak Kallua meski pelan tapi membuat Killua sedikit terkejut, secara Kallua itu penyabar dan gak pernah bentak. Wah, pertama kalinya anak berani bentak bapak, perlu masuk guiness book record (?)

"A-apa maksudmu!?" ucap Killua bingung, kan wajar dia mesti melindungi anaknya. Kok malah dibentak!?

Kallua pun tampak menahan emosinya "Pokoknya gak usah ikut campur! Kehidupanku tidak perlu dicampuri oleh Papa secara Papa itu tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Killua nampak shock namun Kallua mulai membentak kembali dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"CUKUP! Papa pulang saja! Aku sekarang kan gak bisa balik lagi ke ruang rapat setelah itu! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Setelah itu pun Kallua pergi meninggalkan Papanya dengan langkah cepat yang membuat Killua cengo. Putranya itu baru saja marah padanya!? Killua pun merasa sakit tapi tidak mungkin dia bakal langsung pulang.

Masih mikir soal kejadian membuat jantung shock (?) itu, Killua malah jalan gak tentu arah dan gak disangka, dia malah bisa bertemu dengan Killia.

"Eh, Killi-" ucap Killua yang sebelum bisa manggil Killia, Killua langsung punya tatapan kesal.

Putri satu-satunya itu malah langsung senyum dan meluk lengan salah seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti senior dengan tampang yang kegantengannya kalah ama Killua pastinya tapi bisa dibilang agak tampan. Killua pun bisa melihat senyum sombong tertampang di wajah pemuda itu yang membuat Killua ingin menjotos muka itu.

Mencoba menenagkan diri, Killua pun langsung berjalan ke arah Killia dan pemuda tersebut.

"Killia" ucap Killua langsung, dengan nada yang tak teridentifikasi.

"Eh?" Killia langsung shock saat melihat ayahnya "Kok.. Pa.. err"

Pemuda yang melihat reaksi Killia pun mulai menyipitkan matanya sebelum kemudian melihat Killua dengan tatapan kesal.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya pemuda itu ke Killua dengan angkuh.

Killua pun bisa tahu kalau pemuda ini kabar buruk untuk putrinya. Dengan nada dan pose angkuh juga tapi membuat Killua tambah keren, Killua pun melanjutkan "Aku? Aku pacarnya Killia"

Killia langsung mangap gak percaya. Papinya itu baru aja ngaku kalo dia itu pacarnya!? Di depan senior yang dia puja itu!?

Dengan cepat Pemuda itu mendorong Killia yang membuat dia melepas pelukannya. Killia pun tambah cengo pas senior miliknya itu memberi tatapan benci ke Killia sebelum pergi yang membuat Killua tersenyum puas.

Gak lama setelah senior itu hilang dari pandangan, Killia pun bergetar hebat yang membuat Killua bingung, napa putri dia tiba-tiba begitu? Apa dia lagi sakit?

"Killia?" Killua pun memanggil putrinya dengan pelan "Ada apa!?"

Doorprize berupa tamparan pun didapat oleh Killua. Killua pun jadi double shock secara pertama, dia sudah dibentak oleh putranya dan kemudian, dia mendapat doorprize yaitu tamparan dari putrinya!? Pedih juga rasanya, emang hot (?)

"PAPI BODOH! PAYAH! KEJAM! GAK BERPERASAAN!" Killia pun berteriak dengan frekuensi jutaan (hah!?) yang membuat Killua jadi tuli sesaat.

Dan hal yang sama terjadi dengan putranya pun terjadi juga dengan putrinya. Killia pun lari meninggalkan Killua yang gak hanya mematung, tapi juga lagi menggosok-gosok telinganya agar bisa mendengar kembali.

Kemudian, Killua hanya bisa menahan pedih secara dia sudah sah dibenci anak-anaknya itu. Dengan langkah lunglai, Killua pun berpikir kalo dia seharusnya tidak lama-lama di sekolah dan lebih baik pulang saja secara dia hanya membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Sebelum Killua melewati gerbang sekolah, tak disangka ponsel Killua pun berbunyi. Pas melihat caller ID, Killua pun tak menyangka kalo istrinya menelponnya. Dengan lunglai, Killua pun mengangkat hp nya dengan nafas terakhir (?)

"hhhaaallllooooo….."

Gon hanya bisa melongo mendengar suara pilu suaminya itu. Gon bisa menebak kalo suaminya sudah pasti membuat masalah lebih besar dan kemungkinan dibenci anak-anak mereka dan yah, Gon emang tepat.

"Killua, apa yang kamu perbuat ke Kallua atau ke Killia sampai keadaanmu seperti ini?" Ucap Gon yang mesti tak bisa melihat suaminya, dia bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya suaminya itu lewat suara pilu yang bergaung (?)

"Kallua… aku bentak anggota dia karena membuat Kallua harus mengerjakan tugas mereka dan Killia… aku membohongi senior yang dia suka dengan pura-pura menjadi pacar Killiia" ucap Killua langsung dan menekan dada, sakit sekali rasanya ketika mengingat kembali.

Gon langsung nepok jidat, gak nyangka baru sekitar setengah jam saja Kallua pergi, keadaan biasa anak-anak mereka langsung berubah jadi luar binasa!

"Killua, kamu seharusnya tahu kalau kamu yang memulai semua ini, kamu harus menyelesaikannya sendiri" ucap Gon, memberi nasehat.

"Tapi.. aku dibenci…" ucap Killua dengan 3L, Lemah,Letih,Lesu

Gon mulai mengeleng-geleng kepala, merasa takjub kalo Killua bisa dapat 3L dari perkataan benci anak-anaknya. Padahal Killua biasanya dapat 3L kalo dia kalah judi.

"Dan, kamu menyerah cuma karena itu?" ucap Gon dengan nada menantang.

"Eh? Nyerah?" Mendengar itu pun Killua langsung sadar "Enggak mungkin! Baik, aku kembali!" ucap Killua dengan senyum semangat! Setelah telepon diputus dan langkah Killua yang sebentar lagi melewati gerbang sekolah pun mulai berbalik kembali menuju sekolah.

Gon pun melihat hp yang sudah terputus panggilannya dengan senyum dan kemudian meninggalkan telepati ke Killua.

`Berjuanglah'

Dengan kekuatan cinta bergelora (?) Killua pun mendapat telepati Gon dan langsung berlari untuk mencari putra-putrinya itu. Kali ini, dia tidak akan putus asa kembali!

Killua pun sadar kalo jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung dan kemungkinan kalo putra-putrinya itu sudah di kelas tapi ketika melewati kelas Kallua, dia bisa melihat beberapa anggota rapat tidak ada di kelas tapi Kallua ada di kelas.

Merasa aneh, Killua pun mencoba untuk mencari anggota yang hilang tersebut.

Tentu saja, mencari orang di sekolah seluas ini memang menyusahkan. Kallua pun bisa bersyukur di waktu lalu kalau dia bisa menemukan putra-putrinya itu. Tapi mencari anggota-anggota tersebut emang nyebelin. Akhirnya Killua pun bisa menemukan mereka yang saat ini sedang di halaman belakang dan- merokok!? Merasa bukan waktunya muncul, Kallua pun bersembunyi.

"Fuhh~ Untung aja ntu ketua mau ngerjain tugas kita"

Killua yang sembunyi pun mulai bereaksi mendengar hal itu `Apa katanya!? Jadi mereka emang sengaja!?'

"Ntu ketua emang bodoh ya, kita pake alesan yang dilebih-lebihin aja dia percaya banget. Sampai-sampai mau ngerjain tugas dan minjemin catatannya. Dapet contekan gratis juga kita!"

"Emang deh! Dia dijuluki jenius tapi sasaran bohong yang empuk!"

Killua mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal `Mereka ini!' Killua sudah setengah mati menahan amarah apalagi ketika anggota tersebut mulai menjelek-jelekkan Kallua kembali.

"Eh, gw dapat duit lebih nih dari dia. Gw traktir makan - makan, kita cabut yuk! Gk bakal kena masalah deh kita!"

"Iya juga! Kan ntu ketua uda ngasih alasan ke guru-guru buat kita gak dihukum. Yah, sebagai ganti ntu ketua ngerjain tugas guru-guru itu"

"Gw juga dapet duit dari dia juga, bilang aja kita ada masalah keuangan, eh! Dapet duit deh kita, emang pohon duit itu dia!"

`CUKUP!'

Setelah pikiran itu pun, Killua langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian miliknya yang membuat seluruh anggota itu terkejut

"Ohh, jadi begitu kalian memperlakukan ketua kalian!? Membohonginya agar dapat uang dan juga membuat dia mengerjakan tugas, gitu!?" ucap Killua dengan death-glare yang membuat seluruh anggota itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Ka-Kamu sepupunya kan!? Napa kamu ada disini!?" ucap salah satu anggota itu dengan takut dan menunjuk Killua.

"Emangnya itu penting!?" Bentak Killua sambil mempertahankan glare miliknya "Beraninya kalian melakukan hal itu! Dia percaya pada kalian dan selalu mengerjakan tugas – tugas tanpa mengeluh! Dan kalian malah mengambil kesempatan untuk itu!?"

Killua merasa marah, marah sambil ingatannya memikirkan putranya yang selalu bekerja keras. Karena dia seorang jenius dan harus membuat semua orang bangga padanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalian tidak tahu kalau betapa terbebannya Kallua itu sebagai seorang jenius! Dia harus bisa mencapai ekspetasi semua orang! Dia selalu terbebani tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan padaku! Dia selalu mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri! Kenapa dia tidak pernah ingin membicarakan semua ini padaku!? Kenapa dia harus berpikir kalo semua ini bisa dia tanggung sendiri!?" ucap Killua setelah melihat mereka kini mulai melihat kebawah.

Semua anggota itu tidak mengerti, apa yang Killua bicarakan di akhir.

"Kita ini keluarga tapi dia tidak pernah mau mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku! Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia tapi salahkah kalau aku ingin mengetahuinya!? Salahkah kalau aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya!? Salahkah kalau aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya di saat dia membutuhkannya!? APA ITU SALAH!?"

Semua anggota itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Killua seperti orang gila.

"Aku tahu betapa terbebannya dia, betapa dia selalu kesepian. Dia bersikap baik ke semua orang dan selalu menolong di saat kesulitan karena dia ingin diperhatikan! DIALAH YANG PALING SENGSARA DAN PALING KESEPIAN!" Killua pun berteriak di akhir, menyesal karena selama ini, dia mengetahui beban putranya tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Maaf"

Ucapan lembut itu membuat semua orang tercengang dan menoleh ke sumber suara, yaitu Kallua.

"Kall?" ucap Killua bingung, tidak tahu kenapa Kallua ada disini.

"Ke-KETUA!?" ucap seluruh anggota tersebut dengan takut serentak dan punya tampang horror secara disekitar mereka terdapat beberapa puntung rokok dan uang yang baru saja Kallua berikan.

Killua membuka mulut, ingin berkata sesuatu tapi batal secara Kallua mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak usah berkata apa-apa, tolong tunggu saja di halaman depan" ucap Kallua sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan death-glare miliknya yang membuat anggota tersebut ketakutan dan Killua merinding secara ini pertama kalinya melihat Kallua semarah itu.

"Akan ku-urus, sampah-sampah ini" ucap Kallua dengan nada dingin dan tajam bagaikan pisau yang membuat anggota tersebut memohon ampun dan menangis.

Killua tidak tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi secara dia sedikit dipaksa untuk diminta langsung pergi ke halaman depan. Tapi dia bisa mendengar teriakan ampun dan jeritan kesakitan, mungkin ada baiknya dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi tak dipungkiri, dia ada perasaan bangga terhadap putranya itu.

Cukup sedikit lama Killua menunggu hingga akhirnya Kallua muncul juga. Sebenarnya Killua emang agak gatal mau bertanya soal apa yang terjadi tapi memilih untuk diam secara dia bisa melihat putranya itu mempunyai expresi dikhianati.

"Aku punya kunci ke ruang OSIS. Tidak ada orang disana dan aku bisa membuat teh untuk kita berdua" ucap Kallua dan kemudian disertai anggukan oleh Killua sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke ruang OSIS.

Killua punya banyak pertanyaan untuk putranya ini tapi saat ini dia hanya bisa melihat putranya menyuguhkan teh dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Papa, tidak diminum? Tehnya nanti keburu dingin" ucap Kallua yang kemudian meminum tehnya.

Killua pun akhirnya meminum tehnya juga, dalam hati berkomentar putranya itu emang membuat teh dengan baik. Secara aroma dan rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

Keheningan ada diantara kedua ayah anak ini tapi kesunyian itu langsung dipecahkan oleh Kallua.

"Aku tadi ada melihat Papa di luar kelas. Merasa aneh, aku pun minta ijin keluar dan diam-diam mengikuti Papa" ucap Kallua sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

`Ah, begitu' Pikir Killua saat menyadari misteri Kallua muncul sudah dipecahkan tapi dia masih penasaran.

"Jadi, semua yang kuucapkan itu. Kamu mendengar semuanya?" ucap Killua sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya juga.

Kallua mengangguk dan kemudian mempunyai pandangan bersalah yang membuat Killua sedikit tidak enak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Papa memikirkanku seperti itu" ucap Kallua dengan muka menunduk "Kukira hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahui diriku sendiri"

Killua juga merasa bersalah "Tentu saja aku tahu dirimu, kita ini ayah dan anak kan? Bahkan kita ini seiras! Juga, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu!"

Kallua menggeleng "Tidak! Aku yang tidak mau memberi tahu! Aku yang salah"

Dengan cepat, keduanya menatap tajam ke satu sama lain.

Perang aku salah (?) pun dimulai

"Aku yang salah jadi biarkan saja seperti itu!"

"Tidak! Aku yang salah!"

"Aku! Karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu!"

"Bukan! Aku yang gak bicara! Jadi itu salahku sendiri!"

"Salahku!"

"Bukan! Salahku!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun berhenti. Merasa sangat amat bego untuk berperang (?) di hal yang gak penting. Keduanya pun bertatapan dan melepas tawa dengan puas.

"Kita ini.. Emang ngaco" ucap Kallua di sela tawanya.

Killua setuju "Benar, sangat ngaco"

Suasana kaku pun mulai hilang, setelah itupun Kallua mulai bicara.

"Maaf, mungkin aku seharusnya membicarakan hal seperti ini" ucap Kallua pelan, masih terasa sakit mengingat perlakuan anggotanya "Aku mengira kalau mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan dan tak menyangka kalau aku diperalat. Aku mengira kalau aku tidak membantu mereka, aku akan sendiri"

Killua hanya bisa diam sebagai sinyal untuk Kallua melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menjadi jenius itu benar-benar menyebalkan, semua orang menjauhiku karena mereka selalu mengatai aku terlalu pintar untuk mereka dan mereka tidak pernah mengerti tentang apa yang aku ucapkan. Bahkan mereka juga mengatakan kalau aku terlalu sempurna yang membuat mereka enggan untuk mendekatiku, mengira kalau dekat denganku hanya akan membuat mereka tertekan" Kallua menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali "Aku memang merasa kesepian, tidak ada yang menemaniku dan mengerti aku. Jadi ketika anggota-anggota tersebut menawarkan untuk menemani aku, aku… aku mengira kalau aku seharusnya membalas budi.. seperti itu"

Killua sedikit tersentak, melihat putranya seperti menahan tangis. Dengan gerakan cepat, Killua langsung memeluk anaknya yang duduk sambil berdiri. Kallua membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan hal yang dilakukan Papanya.

Tapi, dia tak bisa menyangkal kalau hal itu membuatnya tenang.

"Kamu tidak sendirian! Ada aku, Gon dan Killia yang selalu bersamamu. Aku mungkin ayahmu, tapi aku juga bisa menjadi temanmu. Apapun yang mau kamu katakan, lakukan, bisa kamu bicarakan padaku. Biarpun tengah malam juga, aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu menemuiku. Aku tidak ingin kamu berjuang sendirian dimana kamu bisa meminta bantuan" ucap Killua dengan tegas dan sedikit bergelojak, seakan dia bisa mengerti penderitaan anaknya

"Pa..Papa" ucapan Kallua sedikit bergetar sebelum tangisan pun pecah gemilang(?)

"Oke.. jangan nangis.. cup..cup" ucap Killua sambil mengelus kepala Kallua, layaknya menghibur anak 2 tahun "Gak ada balon"

Kallua rasanya jawdrop denger ayahnya ngomong gitu "Argh! Gw rasanya nangis sia-sia!" ucap Kallua kesel sambil melepas pelukan dan mengelap air mata dengan cepat.

"Eh? Gak sampe semenit uda berhenti nangis? Hebat" ucap Killua terkesima.

"PAPA! Gw ini umurnya uda 12 tahun, tauk!" ucap Kallua dengan marah, kok papanya malah memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil umur 2 tahun!?

Killua jadi sediki tertawa kecil "Sorry, soalnya dari dulu pas kamu kecil, kamu gak pernah nangis" Killua jadi mengingat Kallua pas kecil "Soalnya mirip aku dulu, pendiam dan jarang bicara, gak pernah mau nangis juga" Killua pun tersenyum jahil "Jadi pengen mencoba menghiburmu seperti itu dari dulu sampai sekarang"

Kallua pun jadi kesel dengernya, tapi ada untungnya juga, bagaimanapun, dia udah gak merasa sedih lagi.

Killua pun mulai terlihat serius "Baiklah, jadi alihkan soal bercanda tadi…"

`Whats!? Jadi tadi tuh cuma bercanda doank!?' Pikir Kallua dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Yang kukatakan sebelumnya memang serius. Mulai sekarang, jangan lagi berjuang dan mencoba untuk melakukan semua hal sendiri. Kalau ada masalah, bicarakan saja. Jangan dipendam" Ucap Killua dengan serius, tampang serius dan pandangan serius untuk di urus (lha!?)

Kallua pun mengangguk "Baiklah"

Keduanya pun akhirnya berpandangan dan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya Kallua kembali ke kelas karena sudah lama izin keluar. Dengan perasaan agak lega putranya sudah membukakan hati padanya, Kallua pun mulai berjalan sekitar sekolah dengan riang.

`YES! Putra gw akhirnya terbuka juga! YES!' Pikir Killua dengan senang dan-

"hiks… hiks.."

Langkah Killua pun berhenti, mendengar suara tangisan. Sontak Killua memperhatikan sekeliling, merasa mungkin saja ada `penampakan' di siang hari.

"Moga aja gak ada, ntar malah kayak sebulan lalu" ucap Killua pelan sambil mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu dimana Killua sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon dan di pinggir pantai Kuta saat dinas ke Bali.

Dengan anggun, Killua memperhatikan pemandangan pantai yang indah dan dipadu ama angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut silvernya dengan lembut. Merasa seharusnya dia mengajak keluarga buat menikmati pemandangan indah ini.

"Mas, ganteng-ganteng sendirian?"

Langsung deh, Killua jadi dongkol denger suara di belakang. Kesel soal masih ada yang masih mau godain dia, padahal cincin kawinnya sudah terlihat jelas tapi yang ada cewek-cewek selalu pura-pura buta.

"Iya! Tapi gw uda punya istri dan anak! Jadi jangan ganggu saya!" ucap Killua tegas tanpa menoleh ke belakang, malas ngeliatin cewek penggoda.

"Aih, Mas ganteng ini loyal banget sih. Jadi makin cinta deh!"

"Urgh, no thanks" ucap Killua dengan cepat dan ketus, uda siap-siap jalan pergi kalo ntu cewek di belakang gak pergi.

SREK-SREK

"Lha? Suara apaan tuh?" ucap Killua bingung sebelum akhirnya menoleh juga ke belakang dan-

Ada Miss K (Kuntilanak) di belakang Killua dengan cengiran lebar sambil darah masih netes-netes.

"Mau macarin saya Mas Ganteng? Saya lagi free loh! Juga rela di duakan!" ucap si Miss K dengan riang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Killua pun langsung kabur kenceng.

`SIAL! Masa gw digoda ama Miss K!? Mana mau! Plus main mendua?! Kagak ada di kamus saya!' Pikir Killua langsung sambil kembali ke hotelnya dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas dan sukses mengerjakan pekerjaan dinasnya yang harusnya makan waktu satu minggu malah langsung selesai dalam 1 malam, WHUT!?

Jelas aja banyak yang heran-heran secara boss mereka bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan sebanyak itu di waktu yang sangat singkat. Pas ditanya, jawabannya adalah-

"Ini berkat kekuatan cinta manusia (?)" ucap Killua dengan tegas "Bukan makhluk kasar (!?)"

`!?' Beginilah yang ada di pikiran semua anggota perusahaan Killua.

Killua yang mengingat kembali kejadian itu pun mulai sweatdrop kembali. Yah, dia emang gak mau lagi digoda makhluk halus, kayaknya dia harus beli perlengkapan ngusir makhluk halus penggoda centil (?)

Uda siap-siap mengira ada makhluk halus nangis, ternyata malah bikin Killua shock secara yang nangis bukan makhluk halus.

Tapi makhluk yang merupakan gadis cantik dan sungguh terlihat sempurna, hasil dari perkawinan dia dan Gon alias Killia yang nangis.

"Apa… Kenapa!?" ucap Killua shock, melihat Killia nangis dengan luka-luka dan tiba-tiba pemuda yang Killua lihat tadi dengan Killia itu menatap Killia dengan tajam dan menendangnya.

Killua pun langsung marah bagai gunung merapi meletus! Gak sampe sedetik pun, Killua langsung melayangkan pukulan ke pipi pemuda itu yang membuat Killua tersenyum puas secara akhirnya dia bisa menjotos pemuda ini.

"ADUH!" ucap Pemuda itu ketika dia tersungkur di tanah "Muka gw! Modal gw!"

"Ha!?" ucap Killua singkat pas mendengar ntu pemuda ngomongin mukanya sebagai modal.

Killia yang sedikit merintih dan melihat sekeliling pun terkejut melihat Papinya.

"Papi..kenapa?" ucap Killia pelan dengan tampang tak percaya.

Pemuda itu pun melihat Killua dengan tatapan kasar "Kamu! Pacarnya dia kan!? Ngapain melindungi gadis murahan ini!"

Killua pun langsung merasa amarah sudah melewati batas "Gadis murahan!? **Putriku** tersayang ini malah kamu bilang gadis murahan!?" Desis Killua dengan death glare.

Dengan cepat, Killua langsung memukul dan menendang pemuda itu yang hanya merintih dan mengaduh kesakitan. Killua tersenyum puas ketika dia berhasil mematahkan tulang kaki kanan dan tangan kiri pemuda itu. Sebagai finale, Killua pun menghempaskan pemuda itu ke tembok, membuat dia pingsan.

Killia hanya bisa melongo melihat Papinya nampak buas dan marah, bahkan masih terlihat tidak puas dalam menghajar seniornya yang sudah pingsan itu. Apalagi yang membuat Killia punya tampang horror karena Killua menendang bagian terlarang sang pemuda itu.

"Waduh! Kebanggaan pria (?) miliknya bakal hancur!" ucap Killia dengan tampang horror dan angst.

Killua pun langsung mempunyai seringai mengerikan "Miliknya rapuh amat! Gak kayak punya gw yang sangat jantan (?)"

"Pi! Cukup! Stop!" ucap Killia dengan panik sambil memegang papinya dengan kesusahan, emang seram kalo ayahnya uda marah gitu.

Killua langsung tambah marah "APA!? Kenapa kamu malah melindungi orang brengsek ini!?"

"Kumohon!" Tangis Killia pun semakin deras "Sudah.. cukup!"

Killua yang tidak tahan melihat putrinya tambah menangis pun akhirnya dengan pasrahnya melepaskan pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu. Tak ingin emosinya naik lagi saat melihat cowok brengsek itu, Killua pun membawa Killia pergi ke ruang perawatan agar bisa merawat Killia.

"Aduh!" Desis Killia saat Killua menaruh obat merah di lukanya.

Killua pun sebenarnya gak mau bikin putrinya tambah kesakitan tapi kan dia mencoba untuk mengobatinya.

"Tahan ya sayang, sakitnya bakal sebentar saja kok" ujar Killua pelan, berharap bisa membuat putrinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Killia pun mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya mencoba menahan sakit sebelum akhirnya semua luka Killia pun mulai diperban dan ditaruh plester.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" ujar Killua khawatir

Killia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan dan menghindari tatapan mata ayahnya itu.

"Baguslah" ucap Killua sambil menghela nafas lega dan tatapan lembut sebelum akhirnya, tatapan itu berubah jadi tatapan pembunuh.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu memukul dan menendangmu sampai luka-luka begitu!?"

DEG!

Killia pun merasa, bulu kuduknya sudah merinding ngeri semua, meskipun dia tidak melihat tatapan papinya sekarang, suara dingin juga tajam menusuk itu pun sudah cukup membuat dia ketakutan. Dia tahu kalau Papinya itu memang bukan seseorang yang bisa diremehkan secara kalau Papinya marah, hal buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"Cowok brengsek itu! Apa dia punya mimpi untuk mati muda!?"

DEG! DEG!

Killia pun mulai berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Sepertinya akan ada mayat di sekolah ini nanti"

DAG! DIG! DUG! DER! (?)

Jantung Killia yang sudah berdetak dengan kencang dan takutnya juga hampir pecah (?) akhirnya mulai mengumpulkan keberanian miliknya yang tersisa dan melihat – tatapan ayahnya yang punya tatapan iblis.

Killia pun merasa keberaniannya langsung hilang dan menyesal sudah melihat ayahnya.

"Oh, ada sesuatu yang mau kamu katakan!?" ucap Killua dengan sinis dan dingin yang hanya membuat Killia lebih ketakutan.

"P.. Papi.. i-ii-tuuu.." ucap Killia terbata-bata, saking dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Killua yang akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah menakuti putri tersayangnya itu pun akhirnya mulai mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ehm, Killia" Killua pun akhirnya meredakan emosinya dan mulai tersenyum lembut "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Pokoknya kamu bisa cerita apa yang terjadi, aku akan mencoba untuk memprosesnya dengan tenang"

"Mencoba!?" ucap Killia kaget, jadi Papinya bakal mencoba bukan bakal!? Amarah Papinya itu sampai akhir gak bisa dihindari!?

Killua pun mulai merasa suasana yang kaku dengan Killia. Yah, wajar aja secara dia baru saja menghajar habis-habisan cowok brengsek yang Killia suka. Killua pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat mengingat kembali.

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu tidak mau bicara ya tidak apa-apa" ucap Killua lembut "Tapi kamu sekarang bolos pelajaran kan? Setidaknya kembalilah ke kelas, aku juga akan balik ke rumah"

Belum sempat Killua pergi, saat dia berdiri, dia merasa tarikan di lengan bajunya yang membuatnya terkejut, melihat Killia tidak ingin membiarkan dia pergi.

"Killia?" Tanya Killua dengan nada pelan

"Maaf" ucap Killia, tak melepas pegangannya "Tapi aku tidak ingin sendiri"

Mendengar itu pun membuat Killua mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan duduk di sebelah Killia dengan canggung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan dan bahkan pikirannya blank sekarang.

"Seniorku tadi pernah membantu aku saat aku sedang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, lalu kukira dia benar-benar baik" ucap Killia yang mendadak curhat.

Killua hanya diam saja sebagai sinyal agar putrinya lanjut bicara, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kallua.

"Tapi rupanya, aku hanya dipermainkan. Ternyata dia punya simpanan" Lanjut Killia dengan pelannya sambil menangis.

Killua pun langsung mengatupkan giginya, benar-benar marah atas perbuatan brengsek dari pemuda brengsek tersebut yang teganya menginjak-injak perasaan putrinya itu.

"Ya udah! Kan udah ku hajar tadi! Lupakan dia dan mending cari aja orang lain" Killua pun kemudian diam sebelum melanjutkan "Paling enggak pas kamu umurnya 20 tahun lebih"

"HA!?" Langsung Killia melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan gak percaya "Gak adil! Papi dan Mami kan uda pacaran pas 12 tahun!"

"Kamu masih 10 tahun!" Ucap Killua lumayan keras "Apalagi, sejak kapan pacaran jadi balapan!? Sampai-sampai kamu malah mau pacaran di umur 10 tahun!"

"Curang! Itu curang!" ucap Killia yang sangat merasa gak adil kalo papinya bisa ketemu cinta sejatinya di umur 12 tahun sementara dia gak dapat.

Killua pun punya tatapan shock ke putrinya "Kamu kebanyakan nonton sinetron! Kamu itu masih muda, mending kamu jalanin aja hidup kamu sebagai anak kecil. Masa muda itu susah didapat tauk! Apalagi pas uda dewasa gini!"

"LHA!?" Killia jadi melongo "Susah apaan!? Bukannya Papi sekarang balik ke umur 12 tahun?!"

"Oke, yang pasti kamu harusnya jangan mikir buat pacaran dulu! Lagipula aku balik ke umur 12 gini karena kecelakaan yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Pokoknya kamu harus tunggu orang tepat, bukannya malah asal samber saja!" ucap Killua dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ya udah, Papi kan uda balik jadi anak umur 12 tahun. Jadi nikmati lah!" ucap Killia sebagai balasan.

"Sekarang kan lagi dinikmati" ucap Killua dengan santainya "Aku nyusup ke sekolah kalian dan akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kalian meski hanya sebentar saja"

Killia jadi diam, emang sih Papinya itu emang orang yang super sibuk dan jarang ngabisin waktu ama mereka meski sering banget punya waktu buat Maminya. Terbukti dengan Killia yang punya firasafat kalo Maminya hamil lagi, karena ada muntah-muntah kemarin.

Killua menghela nafas "Aku tahu kalau aku sekarang ikut campur tapi pokoknya, cinta itu masih terlalu dini buatmu yang masih muda" Menyadari Killia mengangkat tangan buat menyela, Killua hanya cuek dan lanjut kembali "Oke, mungkin aku dan Gon itu benar-benar contoh yang gak bisa kamu terima secara kita pacaran di umur 12 tahun, punya anak di 18 tahun…." Killua jadi diam dan Killia yang melihat itu sebagai sinyal untuk bicara pun membuka mulutnya tapi kalah cepat oleh Killua yang mulai berbicara kembali.

"Pokoknya, Gon itu sahabat pertamaku dan orang yang paling dekat denganku secara hanya dia satu-satunya yang dekat denganku dari dulu. Aku sudah merasa mengenalnya bertahun-tahun meski sebentar karena kita sangat dekat dan sangat sulit dipisahkan. Jadi karena itu, kamu harus mengenal seseorang lebih dalam agar bisa tahu apakah pilihan yang kamu pilih itu benar atau enggak. Coba aku tanya, berapa lama kamu kenal pemuda itu!?" ucap Killua dengan serius di bagian akhir.

Mendengar itu pun membuat Killia jadi tegang. Lima detik berlalu sebelum Killia akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"…3 hari…" ucap Killia dengan takutnya.

Killua pun jadi mematung saat memproses yang baru saja dikatakan Killia.

"3 hari? Kamu kenal dia cuma 3 hari doang dan sudah pacaran dengannya!?" ucap Killua pelan dan Killia rasanya bisa melihat aura hitam di sekeliling ayahnya.

Dengan takut, Killia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"APA-APAAN ITU!?" Teriak Killua dengan amarah meledak "GILA KAMU YAH!? PACARAN AJA MESKI KENAL DIA HANYA DALAM WAKTU 3 HARI SAJA. 3 HARI KATAMU?! AKU BAHKAN BERSAHABAT AMA GON SELAMA 6 BULAN SEBELUM KITA AKHIRNYA JADIAN! BUTUH WAKTU BUAT PERASAAN TUMBUH TAUK! GAK ADA INSTANT! EMANGNYA CINTA ITU MIE INSTANT!? JANGAN JANGAN MALAH BUTUH 3 MENIT UNTUK KAMU SUKA AMA DIA?!"

Killia hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan saat melihat Papinya sudah marah dengan maksimal.

Menyadari kalau dia membuat putrinya takut kembali membuat Killua mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang berapi-api. Sesudah merasa tenang, dia pun melihat Killia dengan lembut dan meletakkan satu tangan di pundak kanan Killia.

"Baik, jadikan ini pelajaran. Pokoknya cinta itu ada banyak macam, jangan sampai salah arti, seperti cinta keluarga atau sahabat. Bisa juga malah cinta yang sementara atau halusinasi, makanya kamu harus pertimbangkan. Pokoknya ini masalah rumit dan panjang, sebaiknya lain kali kalau ada muncul perasaan itu bicarakan ke aku. Biar kamu bisa mengerti lebih, paham!?" ucap Killua dengan lurus menatap mata Killia.

Killia pun rasanya merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar apa yang ayahnya baru saja bicarakan. Dia pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia paham.

Killua pun mengangguk puas sebelum akhirnya melihat Killia dengan tatapan kesal yang membuat Killia terkejut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian gak ciuman kan?" tanya Killua langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Killia pun langsung menggeleng keras "Enggak, hampir sih. Tapi syukur banget enggak!"

"Bagus, bagus" Killua pun mengangguk puas kembali "Cowok itu gak layak diperjuangkan. Masih ada banyak dan pasti bakal ada orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kemungkinan di sekitarmu atau nanti bisa berjumpa suatu saat"

Kilia pun jadi semangat sebelum akhirnya runtuh (?)

"Pokoknya gak kuijinkan kamu pacaran di umur 10 tahun. Minta nasehat boleh tapi pacaran akan kuijinkan di umur 20 tahun lebih" ucap Killua dengan puas.

"EEHHH? Gak adil!" ucap Killia dengan nada aku-mau-cari-pacar-sekarang!

"Gw gak rela, kamu masih muda!" ucap Killua balik dengan nada aku-ayahmu-jadi-turuti-aku!

"Bisa saja nanti ketemu!" ucap Killia dengan keras kepala yang membuat Killua tahu kalau sifat Gon yang keras kepala ini menurun ke Killia.

"Kalo Jodoh, gak bakal kemana-mana"ucap Killua dengan nada turuti-saja!

Killia langsung cengo "Jodoh gak bakal kemana-mana?"

"Iya" ucap Killua langsung "Buktinya pas aku 17 tahun, aku harus ke perancis dan tinggal disana yang membuat Gon dan aku jadi putus hubungan. Tapi nyatanya setengah tahun kemudian, kita bisa jumpa lagi di perancis"

"Benarkah?" Mata Killia jadi berbinar-binar.

"Ya iyalah" ucap Killua dengan bangga "Ngapain bohong?"

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Antara Papi dan Mami? Gimana caranya kalian bisa ketemu?" ucap Killia dengan sangat tertarik akan apa yang akan terjadi.

Killua pun merasa speechless melihat putrinya yang bagaikan dengan semangat menunggu kelanjutan drama cinta antara dia dan istrinya.

"Iya deh, aku bakal cerita pengalaman gw ama Gon" Killua pun melihat putrinya yang mempunyai senyum lebar "Di rumah, kita berdua dan kamu gk boleh pacaran!"

"Aahhhh gak adil" ucap Killia cemberut "Ya udah deh, demi mengetahui kisah cinta Papi dan Mami"

Killua langsung sweatdrop, gak nyangka kalo putrinya dengan mudahnya membuang impian dia dapat pacar dengan reward kisah cinta dia dan Gon.

Setelah semua berakhir, Killua pun akhrinya membuat Killia kembali ke kelasnya dan Killua pun pulang ke rumah yang disambut oleh istrinya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Killua dengan riang

Gon yang melihat suaminya sudah kembali senyum cerah pun jadi senyum juga "Selamat datang, jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau semuanya akhirnya berakhir baik-baik saja?"

"Yup" ucap Killua dengan senang meski ada perasaan gak enak menghantuinya.

Perasaan gak enak itu adalah…..

Adalah….

Adalah…

Adalah….. (waduh, kasetnya rusak!)

"Kapan aku bisa kembali ke sosok semula!?" ucap Killua dengan hampa, pengen lah dia balik secara meski ada mimpi balik jadi muda, dirinya mau terus maju ke depan.

Yah, meski berita bagusnya sih, dia bisa membuat anak-anaknya itu lebih terbuka darinya. Emang udah bersyukur akan hal itu.

Jadi saat Kallua dan Killia pulang sekolah, keduanya pun langsung nyari ayah mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Gon yang ngeliat pun mengangguk-ngangguk kepala.

`Wah, kayaknya suasananya bakal begini kalau ada tambahan anggota keluarga' Pikir Gon sambil mengelus perutnya. Ternyata dugaan Killia benar! Gon lagi hamil!

Kemudian, Killua pun mengakhiri harinya dengan senyum puas saat tidur di sebelah Gon. Gon hanya bisa sedikit tertawa kecil aja, ngeliat suaminya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Pagi hari kemudian, cuaca cerah dengan burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya-

"WWWWAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Kallua dan Killia pun terbangun mendengar teriakan yang yakin bener kalo ayah mereka teriak.

Mari kita ulang scene Kallua dan Killia pergi ke kamar orang tua mereka. Yah, sedikit ganti versinya, Kallua dan Killia malah langsung terjang masuk setelah membuka paksa yang benar-benar bikin gagang pintu putus dari pintunya saking khawatir banget ama ayah mereka. Keduanya pun membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat…

Ayah mereka sudah kembali ke semula

Dengan pakaian robek, memperlihatkan tubuh atas six pack yang bidang dan sexy juga bagian bawah untungnya masih ditutupi celana pendek tapi ketat yang untungnya gak robek (tapi kayaknya hampir di ambang batas ntu celana). Wei, itu uda cukup fan servicenya!

Killia pun blushing parah dan memekik pelan tapi gak nutup mata sementara Kallua hanya cengo dengan keajaiban (?) yang menimpa ayahnya ini dan Gon berusaha menutup badan suaminya setengah telanjang itu dengan selimut.

"Oke, keluar kalian berdua" ucap Gon yang membuat Kallua narik tangan Killia, mengajaknya keluar dan menutup pintu. Yah, gak ngefek sih secara gagang pintunya lepas, ada lobang juga di pintu. Jadinya Kallua pun ngantar Killia ke kamarnya sebelum Kallua kembali ke kamar miliknya.

Akhirnya mereka pun bersiap-siap mandi dan berpakaian kemudian sarapan.

"Pi, kok cepet banget baliknya? Caranya gimana?" ucap Killia yang penasaran akan ayahnya bisa jadi muda dan kembali semula.

"Tau nih! Fenomena apaan yah itu? Time slip?" ucpa Kallua bingung juga "Pa, boleh jadi subject buat penelitian keajaiban alam (?) ini?"

"Enggak!" Tolak Killua dengan tegas. Dia tahu anaknya itu jenius tapi tahu banget kalo hal yang kayak gini mungkin di luar bidangnya. Tapi kalo iya, dia gak mau jadi anak-anak lagi. Sekali itu sudah cukup!

Sarapan pun jadi ramai, dimana Killia nanya-nanya soal orang tuanya dan Kallua sedikit berbicara soal dirinya dan tidak membawa buku untuk membaca pas makan. Gon pun agak terkejut dengan perkembangan anak-anaknya, tapi tetap merasa senang.

Killua juga begitu, dia pun akhirnya mulai sering pulang cepat dan meluangkan waktu banyak untuk anak-anaknya. Tentu aja istrinya gak dilewatin, apalagi uda mengandung.

Sampai sekarang, keajaiban yang sudah menyalahi kodrat alam (?) itu pun masih misteri. Tapi Killua bersyukur sudah mendapat keajaiban tersebut karena itu membuatnya semakin bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak-anaknya dan membuat satu keluarga jadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.


End file.
